


Morning Routines and Drills

by uaigneach



Series: We Weren’t Meant to be Heroes [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Trust, because they need a safety plan okay, but I swear it's not weird guys, drills, just trust, like akuma drills, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: Under pressure from Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, the school creates some protocols for akuma attacks.Also a tiny bit of Adrienette domestic fluff - or what I consider to be fluff anyways. I promise it's not too weird.





	Morning Routines and Drills

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next one finished, and two after that planned. I might add a gym class/obstacle course one before a reveal fic just like my '[It Wasn't Supposed to End Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837465)' fic

After being found by Marinette’s parents, Adrien became a regular inhabitant at his girlfriend’s house. The Dupain-Cheng household quickly got used to his presence as well as the fact that the two teens being superheroes was now out in the open. It took some getting used to, but soon enough it was as easy and comfortable as breathing. It was as if Adrien had always been there.

Over time, Adrien’s injuries had healed, only leaving thin scars thanks to a combination of Sabine’s creams and Plagg’s healing factor. They were barely noticeable and easily covered with either make up or clothes. They were fortunate in that manner, considering that Adrien was a model. But even that fact was beginning to work out in their favour. Adrien had begun accepting some independent contracts and the money he was making was all his own. His father wasn’t noticeably displeased due to the fact that Adrien was still modeling for Gabriel.

Taking advantage of this, Adrien began to wear and promote his girlfriend’s designs, helping her get her name out there. Marinette had originally been hesitant to rely on her partner, but she caved when he explained to her that he was just making sure that people saw her designs. Well that and he was securing his position as her top model. He’d love to do a photo shoot with her one day, but he was patient and would be content to wait until she was more comfortable with being in the lime light as a civilian. In the meantime, he settled for being incredibly smug when renowned fashion critics loved Marinette’s designs.

Their lives were going pretty well after the big drama surrounding vigilantism and Ladybug and Chat Noir died down. They’d completed their essays – with some writing advice from Nathalie – and handed those in a while ago, and the class eventually moved on. Civilians were more cautious but the unsafe hero worship was slowly but surely returning which unsettled the duo a bit. They couldn’t do anything abut it however, so they just kept on saving the city.

Adrien spent many nights curled around Marinette as they sleep soundly together. Their nightmares diminishing with the other’s presence. Unfortunately, they forgot that it had been a Sunday night and that they had school. It wasn’t their fault that an akuma attacked at 1 in the morning – does Hawkmoth ever sleep or is he out of the country and subsequent time zone… - so they were dragged out of bed and forced to deal with it until nearly 4 AM. They’d both been so tired that they’d both just collapsed onto Marinette’s bed, detransforming into their night clothes as they passed out.

And that was how Sabine found them the next morning when she came to wake them up for school. Unfortunately, she’d assumed it would only be Marinette that she needed to wake up, so now they’d have to rush. Normally Adrien would wake up on his own, but this was his first good sleep longer than 2 hours in nearly a week – his father having been him and only leaving yesterday, so he was expected to be at the mansion.

The fact that it was only 4 ish hours is irrelevant.

Sabine roused the two only 30 minutes before they needed to be in class. It takes at least 15 minutes to walk to school. They’d have to rush. Half asleep as they were, the two of them stumbled into Marinette’s shower and began to strip.

By now, they’d both seen each other naked while patching each other up after inevitably getting injured in an attack. Slowly but surely, modesty was becoming less and less of an issue. Now, with the both of them exhausted and half-asleep, they really didn’t care at this point they really didn’t have time to care because the both of them felt gross and they needed a shower.

They were young and not comfortable with any sexual contact yet, so really, showering together was just more efficient. With Adrien washing Marinette’s hair as she washed his body, the both of them managed to get clean in leas than 10 minutes and only minor fumbling.

Out of the shower their synchrony didn’t stop, and Adrien brushed his teeth while drying and styling Marinette’s hair. For her part she dried Adrien’s hair in less than a minute and then spent the next few brushing her own teeth and doing some light make up. Adrien had twisted her hair up into a messy (but artfully so) bun on top of her head – her hair lightly curled. He smoothed his hair out quickly and then the both of them were rifling through Marinette’s closet.

They ended up not wearing their usual outfits (Adrien in one of Marinette’s new designs and Marinette in Adrien’s white jacket) but at that point they were just glad that they were ready within 15 minutes. They rushed down the stairs slightly more awake than before, taking the croissant and coffee cups that Sabine had left beside their backpacks by the door. Calling out a hurried thanks and goodbye, the two ran out of the house.

If they walked fast, they would make it to the school with a couple minutes to spare. They wouldn’t have the chance to stop by their lockers, but they wouldn’t be late either. They booked it to get to their class and their last burst of speed paid off when the two crashed into the classroom just as the final bell rang, shocking just about everyone.

“I’m not late!” Marinette yelled, holding her caf in the air with the remaining piece of her croissant stuck between her teeth. Adrien just lazily sipped his own coffee before making his way to his seat calmly. Their teacher just calmly raised an eyebrow silently at her and went back to taking attendance.

When she finished she stood up in front of the class and clapped her hands together. “Alright class! We will be doing something a bit different today. After many complaints, the school board has decided too now do a routine akuma drills along with our fire drills.” At her words Adrien and Marinette immediately glanced at each other. They totally knew who was responsible for this development.

Looks like Sabine really _had_ had words with the school.

“It will work in much the same way as a hurricane or tornado drill would. The primary objective is finding somewhere safe to hide and wait out the attack. It is imperative that we do _not_ get in the way of the fight. Don’t try to be heroes, leave that to Ladybug and Chat Noir.” The teacher warned them, looking each of them in the eye.

“Now as was evident by what happened the last time the school was attacked, the desks we have in this room are surprisingly sturdy, so the safest place if we get trapped is to hide under and behind them. Find cover; as much of it as you can. If the situation becomes too perilous and you have the chance to flee, you are to do so. Do not leave school grounds. We will head to take attendance after to make sure that there’s no one missing or still injured after the fight.”

“There will most likely be no warnings as to when the attack will begin, but for this exercise, an announcement will be made. Please remain silent – we wouldn’t want to accidentally make the victim even angrier.” Then as if on cue, the PA system crackled to life and their principal began to speak.

_“This is a drill. The attack has begun.”_

And then there was a flurry of limbs as everyone rushed to take cover. Marinette and Adrien dove under the same desk and immediately began to frantically whisper to each other. “This isn’t good. We can’t sneak away like this.” Marinette hissed shrinking into her boyfriend’s side. “How are we mean to deal with the hypothetical akuma now?”

“I don’t know,” Adrien admitted, whispering back. “Maybe we will get lucking and an akuma will cause too much chaos for them to keep track of everyone.”

“We’ll figure it out if it comes to it.”

Of course, their whispered conversation had not gone unnoticed. They were shushed by nearly everyone in the vicinity. And so, their entire class sat in silence – well as much silence as you’d expect from a lockdown drill. It might have been about 20 minutes before the PA system crackled to life once more.

_“We are safe. Teachers please commence evacuation strategies so that the students are familiar with the closest way to exit the school.”_

There was quite a lot of clambering as everyone crawled out from under the desks.

The teacher turned to face them. “Head straight for the tree in the back courtyard.” and then she ran out of the room. Everyone was frozen for a moment while they comprehended the fact that their teacher had just essentially left them to fend for themselves in a hostile situation. For a moment nobody moved, and then Adrien was barking orders with a confidence that no one thought he possessed.

“Alright I know this is a drill, but we all need to _move_. Climb out the windows, run down the stairs. I don’t care where you go as long as you’re at the tree in less than 15 minutes. Go!” his voice was surprisingly commanding and calm, and before they knew it, everyone was automatically following his command and fleeing the classroom.

As soon as they were alone, Marinette pulled him in for a kiss. “Hm, I love it when you go all protective leader. It’s a good look for you.” She said with a smile. Adrien bowed theatrically and gestured towards the window.

“Shall we, My Lady?” he asked smiling cheekily. She grinned, bound up to stand on the window’s edge and offered her hand to help him up.

“We shall.”

 

 


End file.
